My Story
by midnightblackangel
Summary: Life is never predictable and destiny will sometimes interfer, well this is what happened to me when destiny decided to change my life in a way i never expected. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**MY STORY**

Destiny, fate do they rule over our lives even now in the 21st century, who knows. Some people believe that we make our own destinies and that there's no such thing as fate. People have forgotten they don't think with their hearts anymore, like me for example, oh by the way my name's Emi Blackwell I'm 16 years old, but to most people I look younger. You see I believe that things happen for a reason, well I have to believe this in order to not lose the will to live, well my life hasn't been good. Believing in the unbelievable makes me feel as if life is worth living, but enough about my thoughts and feelings. It all changed the day my DVD's arrived, I had been waiting a week for them to come.

It was Saturday morning when my mother called up the stairs "Emi the DVD's have arrived."

I opened the box and then I pulled out the DVD's to see whether or not the disks were damaged in the post. My dad said, "We're going out at 11 so don't watch the DVD's too long."

"Ok." I replied.

But in the end I wasn't going out, I went upstairs to watch the DVD's, but instead of the screen going black when I put the DVD in, it was a strangely eerie, swirly blue. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light; I closed my eyes because the light hurt. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Oh my god, where am I!"

As I looked around I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I was in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The clearing was covered in beautiful white and pink flowers and the trees around the edges were cherry blossoms. The wind was blowing gently and the petals from the flowers on the trees were drifting on the breeze. I could feel the wind gently pulling at my hair; I stood up and realized I was wearing something completely different. I was wearing a Japanese schoolgirls uniform, which consisted of a blue trimmed white short sleeved shirt with a necktie on the front, blue short skirt, small white socks and black school shoes. I had long legs and arms, as well as long dark brown hair with light brown and auburn streaks, my hair reached mid-back. My eyes had turned a bright grass green, I knew because I found a mirror in a bag next to me. The bag had a plain A4 pad, a few pens and pencils as well as 3 books, Witch's Child, Sorceress' Daughter and Born Free. So I picked up the bag and started to walk to the other side of the clearing, just as I reached the other side I saw a man walking towards me.

He was tall and had black hair, he was wearing a dark blue suit, but he had his head down looking at the ground so I couldn't see what his face looked like. I started to move aside but stood on a twig and it snapped, his head snapped up I froze like a deer caught in a cars headlights. He started walking towards me but I couldn't move, I was frozen on the spot as if I was in a block of ice. He started to walk towards me with a look of determination and I just stood there, I didn't know what to do it was as if my body had stopped listening to my brain. Suddenly the man who was nearly in front of me, then shouted, "Hey, you there don't move."

It was as if my body had woken up and I did what my mind had been screaming at me to do, I ran. I was running blindly because I was I a strange place and that scared me so I just kept running. When I started to get a stitch I stopped bending over holding my side in the middle of a tree lined path trying to catch my breath and ease the pain in my side. Then I heard voices shouting, my head shot up and I saw two boys and a girl walking towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 up for all those who have read my story please review :-)**

* * *

Chapter 2

One of the boys had orange hair and the other has gray purple hair, they're both tall and had slight athletic builds. They were both wearing a school uniform of black trousers and white shirts but the orange haired one had his shirt open and was wearing a black t-shirt underneath. The girl was smaller than the boys and wore a similar uniform to mine, she had dark muddy brown hair that reached mid-back and the front parts were tied back in a yellow ribbon either side of her head. The two boys seemed to be yelling at each other and the girl was in the middle trying to get them to stop arguing. I was scared because the boys sounded angry so I took a step back and the girl turned and saw me.

"Oh, hello what are you doing here?"

The boys stopped shouting and turned to look at me also, I froze again and just stood there clutching at my bag trying to think of ways to get out of there fast. The girl took a step towards me because she could see how scared I must have looked.

"Don't worry were not going to hurt you, my name's Tohru Honda what's yours?"

"I... m-my name's Emi Blackwell, who are they with you?"

"Oh this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma" she answered.

"Don't give our name's, for all we know she could be some escaped lunatic!" the orange haired boy yelled at Tohru.

I flinched and took a step backwards because he sounded upset so I didn't want to be too close to him.

"Be quiet idiot your scaring her with your shouting." The gray haired boy said to the other. "Don't worry about my cousin Miss Blackwell he's just an idiot, my name is Yuki Sohma it's nice to meet you."

"H-h-hi" I stammered but all I was thinking was 'help!'. I looked down while I was thinking when suddenly there was a shout.

"Hey."

"Uh... yes?" I hesitated.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kyo asked.

I just looked down thinking 'what could I say, that I knew about as much as he did'.

"Hey you know it's rude not to answer someone when they ask you a question" Kyo yelled at me.

"Sorry" I exclaimed "but I don't know how to answer your question because I don't know either."

"What's that supposed to mean you must know how you got here or you'd be really stupid" he yelled again.

I took another step back because I was scared and nervous of him and didn't like being yelled at by a stranger. Yuki and Tohru saw my face and Tohru moved closer to me and put her arms around my shoulders.

"You stupid cat your scaring her so why don't you just be quiet" Yuki calmly said.

Kyo got into a fighting stance, I got really scared they were going to fight just over him yelling at me, I was worried that they would get hurt.

"Please don't fight, I don't want to cause any trouble."

They stopped and just looked at me confused but Kyo relaxed his stance and looked away, Yuki turned to me and said "You're not causing any trouble Miss Blackwell."

"I wouldn't say that exactly" a voice stated.

I gasped and turned around recognising the voice as the man I saw after I woke up, my face suddenly paled when I saw it was on him.

"Oh Shigure why are you out here?" Tohru asked politely.

"Hmm I was visited the main house when I was walking back and I came across that lovely little flower beside you Tohru" he explained.

The others looked confused and all I could think was how I was going to get out of there.

"What do you mean you came across here?" Yuki puzzled.

"Well you see my dear Yuki I was walking through a clearing when I heard a noise and when I looked up there stood this vision of beauty in a high school uniform. I started to walk towards her to see if she was lost and she ran so I followed her and thus here I am !" explained Shigure.

The whole time he was talking I had this one thought blazing in my mind 'run, get out of there' I was scared and confused, which must have shown on my face because of what the man, Shigure said next.

"Now my dear it wouldn't be wise to run away again now would it as from what I can tell you have no idea where you are. And anyway I would just have Kyo and Yuki chase after you and hunt you down."

My eyes widened and I stepped back clutching at the necktie on my top, Tohru come over to me putting her arms around my shoulders again.

Yuki said to me "Don't worry about my cousin Miss Blackwell just ignore him I tend to do that when he gets like this."

"What the hell, I'm not doing your dirty work you damn dog" Kyo screamed at Shigure.

"Keep it down you stupid cat or you'll scare Miss Blackwell even more" Yuki said to Kyo.


End file.
